Assault Style Kunoichi
by HyperHunter
Summary: They say that the type of Ninja that's fighting style focus' almost only on punching things in the face isn't very lady like. The reason I don't care very much, is that I was not always a 'girl'. SI OC self-gender bent.
1. Chapter 0: A New Beginning

A/N: OK so this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfiction, and yes it's SI OC. Why? Cause I want to that's why. And good experience. This was inspired to me Dreaming of Sunshine. Am I as good an Author? Hell no, I'm a rookie who doesn't know much about the power of writing, so have mercy on my poor soul!

…

…

Really though, please review, with any and all criticism (If you like it, say why! If not, say why!) and with that, let's get this under way!

…What time is it? How long have I been out for? …Is this what Death is like? Probably, seeing as I got trampled by a freaking Moose. How ironic, for the Canadian to be the one to be killed by what the world thought to be our national animal.

Well, that doesn't matter right now. What matters, is where I am. I expected either Heaven or Hell to be a bit brighter than this. I mean, I'm not overly religious, but it's a nice thought. Purgatory? Possible. Whatever the case, I should be sent somewhere soon enough. Bloody religious influences.

Ok, so I've lost track of time, but the dark hasn't faded at all. Nothing at all. It's pretty strange being in this situation, as when I try to move nothing happens. I can't move even my fingers the smallest of distances. What else was odd was that I had begun to hear voices. Soothing voices, filled with…love? Strange, but It doesn't bug me too much.

Ok, I've determined that this warm, comfy place I'm in is in fact not purgatory. It's been too long, though it's hard to judge time. Has it been a day? A week, month, year? Until I can get proof, I lay here. I learned that I hadn't been trying to move my limbs enough earlier. How do I know? Well, my kicking leg should hopefully be proof enough.

I haven't cared to explore this place yet to get a grasp of where I am. I don't seem to have the energy to do it even if I wanted to, and I don't think I have the room to do it anyways. I've come to notice that whenever I move a bunch, I hear the comforting voices. I like it, it makes me feel safe.

Oh, how I wish good things could last forever. Just when I thought that this comforting world would last forever, I was yanked out in a forceful tug of light. Needless to say, I really didn't like it, and that annoying high pitched screaming didn't make it better. The damned parents need to shut that baby up…

The light hurts my eyes, and it doesn't help that I can't seem to see anyone. I mean, I know I need glasses and all, but this is a little crazy. And what was this language that they were speaking? I mean, I have a vague understanding that it's not English or French, and I did recognize it. So what could it be? Think…

…

…

Hey, why am I moving? I'm not moving my legs… and who are these people? They seem to be… gigantic. Like when Choji used that expansion Jutsu thing. Well, regardless, I was here being held by one, and from where I was placed, I could tell they were a girl. Call me perverted or not, but I couldn't help it.

To my utmost joy, I could see her face! And man does she look exhausted! Like, she looks like she just gave bir-

 _Oh my fuck_

Ok, so it's been a week since I was born, and have had some nagging questions, like why was I conscious of it? What's my new name? I've been able to deduce that I'm somewhere in either Korea, China, or Japan, but I'm not good enough at discerning the language's to know which one, though I think it's Japan, but can't be certain.

I was taken away from my new mother to my displeasure, and given to my father. When I was held by my mother, I could defiantly feel some physical strength beyond the normal, but my new father was jacked! Like, his biceps where as big as my head, though that's nothing to impressive.

He lifted me up to eye level, holding me underneath my armpits, and was smiling. I could see a glint of something on his forehead, but couldn't get a good look at what it was, behind his solid black hair. The Doctors quickly took me away from him, probably because they didn't want a baby to be held like that. Or maybe it was some after-birth check up, but I digress. All I know, is I'm feeling incredibly sleepy. I'll continue my monologue tomorrow then, when I wake up. Until then, time to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 0/1- Minimal words. Why? Cause giving birth isn't very eventful if you're being born (well, it is like this. Don't judge me too much.) But just remember: This is meant to be more as a learning experience for me than anything. So happy times.

In the mean time, I have plans for this person, but the name isn't one of them. That's right. Their name isn't picked out. Why? Spur of the moment. I'm fairly impulsive. In the meantime, I'll be doing whatever it is I do which isn't much. So until then, peace out.


	2. Chapter 1: Early Death

AN: I should note that I'm not a hardcore catholic. Just putting it out there.

I woke up a few hours later, and to my utter shock, was still a baby. So this wasn't a bad dream, hm. I guess that would explain why I woke up crying from a nightmare, hm. Stupid baby body, crying at every little nightmare. My new mother, a thin but strong looking woman with dark red hair ran into the room and began to rock me in her arms. How soothing.

It didn't take long until I calmed down. Thank god.

I wonder when I'll be conscious of my own actions? By this, I mean that when I'm doing something like flail or cry, I don't control it at all. It's weird, though I'm still a growing child, so I have plenty of time to have that fixed. Now, for information I've gathered on this place. This place seems to look like a place ripped straight from a foreign history book. Like, mats and all that.

The difference is, is that there was some sort of technology. Not much, but I have noticed a fridge and stove when I was out of my crib. So it wasn't too far in the past. The next, I confirmed it was Japanese they were speaking. I recognized a few words they were saying from what anime I had seen in my past life.

Now, I'm just here, lying down and crying, shitting, eating and sleeping. Basically, not much from my old life, minus the crying. I tend to be left in the house, while Mom and Dad did whatever they do. They have my Aunt and Uncle come visit sometimes too, which is pretty nice. They're a very plump pair, very round, much unlike Mom and Dad. Or would it be Kaa-San and Tou-san now? Meh.

…

…

5 months, and I know nothing new still. That glimpse of metal hasn't been seen on Tou-san since I was born. Maybe I was seeing things? Who know's. All I know is that I finally have motor control! That's right kids; I can flail around like no one's business! So, I've been doing just that so I can start building up some muscles so I can walk and the such. Until then, I'll do what I do and what I do is flail.

…

…

 _ **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS**_

Tears ran down my baby eyes, as my new mother rocked me in her arms. It's been about 6 months since birth, and something big is roaring from outside my housing sanctuary. But the scariest thing is that I can feel it. It leaves a presence that leaves me paralyzed in fear, one that sends a chill up my spine, and can send my into a cold sweat. It's absolutely horrifying.

But where's tou-san.

He couldn't be out there right now, could he? Kaa-san was saying something, but all I could gather was her saying it would be ok, and that Tou-san would be fine. Wait, he couldn't be a soldier, could he? Fighting that… thing?

 _ **BOOM**_

My Mom froze, and when she turned, a giant red limb appeared, covered in fur. The leg backed up, and a large slit eye glared in, and that's when it clicked what the hell was going on. I stopped shaking, and Kaa-San almost dropped me right then, because we both knew what we were starring into the eyes of.

We were staring into the eye's of the Kyuubi.

We were in the fucking Naruto universe

And I was about to Die.

"8TH GATE OF DEATH OPEN" was what I heard coming from the familiar voice of Tou-san. It was a miracle that I was even able to understand what he was saying, but what I heard was _not_ ok. A red aura'd Tou-san punched Kurama's snout, and sent him reeling back.

Tou-san was going toe-to-toe with the bloody freaking Kyuubi, with only his bare hands. Moms breathing became ragged, but I don't see why! Dad was doing freaking awesome!

Until the 8th Gate ended, and Dad fell over dying. Stupid immature baby mind! Fuck, I'm not even a year old and already someone I'm close too is freaking dying! I began to cry right before the Kyuubi stepped on Tou-san, finalizing his death. I mean, he would have already- FOCUS!

A giant pole extended from somewhere outside my vision range, and pushed the Kyuubi back and out of my vision. Before I could grasp what was going on, me and my mom were rushed away by masked shinobi faster than I thought possible.

ANBU? Maybe, though I couldn't see their masks too well. Though that didn't matter right now, what matters is that we just got inside the mountain and MAN it's nice to get a breath of fresh air! Gah, I gotta focus! Things are going to shit, and all I can think about is being outside for once! Well, it's not like I can do anything. So, for now, I should try and get some sleep… At least I stopped crying…


	3. Chapter 2: Training begins

A/N: Google translate is my best friend.

Also, I don't own Naruto, only my character. Please don't sue, I have maybe 50$ to my name

…..

Well, it's been about 2 years since that fateful night and since then I've discovered a handful of… _Interesting_ things.

The first thing I learned was my name. Josei. Sounds pretty girly for a guy, right? Well here's the kicker. _I was re-born as a bloody girl._

I don't want a freaking period! As cool as boobs are, I don't want them! This is NOT what I want!

Gah, I'll have to get over it for now.

Whenever I asked Mom where Dad is, to see what she would say, and to my surprise she answered truthfully! Well, mostly true. She said that he died fighting the Kyuubi.

I also learned I'm not from a clan, sadly, though I do come from a long line of Taijutsu users on both my Mom's and Dad's side.

To be honest, in my past life I never really cared for physical activity, but I guess now would be a good chance to start over…

So, now that I caught you up with my knew knowledge, you'll find me about to start training to become a Ninja.

"Ok Josei" Kaa-san began as we stood out back, wearing a similar training outfit of a blue t-shirt and shorts "Time to start your Taijutsu training."

I let out a sigh, as my shoulders slumped to my side and I wined out "Do I have tooooo! Can't I just, yeah know, not!"

Mom frowned, and barked "Do you WANT to go to normal school, and prove the clan kids right that us clanless can't become good Ninja?"

I already knew Clanless Shinobi and Kunoichi, I mean look at Lee and Guy and Tou-san! But I couldn't just say that.

"Ok mom." I sighed out, dragging each syllable as I spoke

Mom to my surprise didn't seem to care about my tone of voice, and just smiled and nodded. "Now, before you start learning Kata and other moves, you've got to build up some muscle. We'll start off small. Only 5 sets-" I let out a sigh before "-Of 1000."

"…What!? That's insane! Even the clans don't make their kids do that many!"

"And they have Kekkei Genkai to compensate. Now, stop complaining and get to work!"

I let out a sigh, and got into a push-up position, when Kaa-san gave me a glare. "No no! like this!" she said, before a bit more forcefully than needed, adjusted the way I was doing my push up position.

I sighed, and began, before she stopped me again, telling me to put my arms into a perfect 90% angle.

And so, I pushed on, and at about 20 I began to wobble as I did them, and at 40 my arms gave way, and I fell down on my stomach, panting and sweating profusely.

Mom only shook her head before looking at me, and said "Ok, break." I let out a sigh, before she pulled out a leaf.

She placed it on her hand, and flipped it over, letting the leaf suspend attached to her hand, and it looked like some minor magic trick.

"Time for your Chakra Training. Right now, you haven't had a serious encounter with anyone's Chakra, so in order for your body to actively know it's there so you'll be able to control it; I'm going to pump a bit of my Chakra into your system."

Sometime during her little rant, I flipped onto my back, and without a word from her, she strolled foreword, placed her hand somewhere near my heart, before pushing her chakra into my body.

And with that, I felt something new! Like blood coursing through veins, but I could feel it! It was a strange, strange feeling, one almost impossible to put into words.

I must have had a look of surprise, because when I looked at my Mom, she was smiling, and trying her hardest not to laugh, though failing albeit slightly.

I gave her a glare, puffed my cheeks out, and crossed my arms as I glared at her, and huffed out "What! It's not that funny!"

Mom was able to subdue her laughter, before handing me the leaf and saying "Ok, try and use the Chakra to stick the leaf to your hand."

I accepted the leaf, and starred at it. I placed it on my palm, and flipped my hand upside down, and let the leaf flutter to the ground. I looked up to mom, and simply asked "What do."

She glared, and barked out "Use grammer young lady! A proper woman should know how to talk right!" As mom said this, I couldn't help but internally laughing at what she had said.

' _If only she knew'_

"Ok" she began "To control your Chakra, move it like you would your limbs. Will it, and it should move, although sloppily at first."

I nodded, and placed the leaf on my hand. I willed the newly flowing substance to move, and it kind of did. I made it grab and pull on the leaf, and when I flipped it over… it fell.

I frowned, and made an attempt to do it again. And again. And again.

Mom let out a laugh, and said "I'll bring out some orange juice, okay? You sit here and practice."

The moment she closed the back door, my mind began to wander. I was in the Naruto world! This is so cool! I could walk on walls and water eventually! And as long as I don't get caught up with Team 7, and survive a few events I should be fine!

And those events would be a war, Pain, Orochimaru. The Sand Siblings, Kabuto…

 _Oh shit I'm in the Naruto world_

My joy went from 'Aw hell yeah' to 'Oh god no' in the blink of an eye. I sighed as I subconsciously continued the repetition, thinking to myself how much I need to change the future.

But then a realization dawned on my; This wasn't some fanfiction, where changing things could end up being the same or better! This was _real_! If I messed with anything, I could destroy everything! I could get someone important killed!

Then again, what's the chances I would even meet anyone from the Konoha 11 in the first place? So, if I want to survive, I need to bolster my own defenses! I need to-

My thoughts were cut off when Mom came out with said Orange juice. She smiled at me, before asking "How's the exercise going?" Instinctively, I said "Good."

She looked at the leaf fall off after staying there for a fraction of a second, before swatting the back of my head rather roughly "Don't lie, it's going bad."

I rubbed my head as my eyes began to water. Stupid child body, but still that hurt! Isn't that child abuse or something! Well, if they train kids to become child assassins, I guess this isn't that bad, but still!

I began to cry, dropping the leaf. Mom frowned, before patting my head, and saying "Ok, enough of that. You'll be a big girl soon, do you want your class mates to tease you?"

With that, I began to cry even more. I don't want to be bullied in my second life! It was bad enough that I was bullied before, but not again! Not by kids who could breath fire eventually!

The next thing I knew, I felt arms around me, and being pulled into a warm embrace. At first, I thought it was Mom, but then I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear speak "Zhara, why do you push your daughter so much on the first day! I swear, you'll train her to death!"

I didn't expect to hear this voice speak, but I did recognize it.

It was Yūhi Kurenai.

I didn't say anything, but I did begin to calm down a bit, going down to just a few sniffles.

Mom sighed "Kurenai-Chan, it's fine! She's a tough cookie, right?"When I didn't confirm or deny what she said, she only sighed.

"Seriously, 15000 push-ups from day one? Really? Even Guy couldn't do that much, and he's a Taijutsu prodigy!" Kurenai chided my mom, who only responded with "Fine, fine."

Mom looked to me, and held her hands out in a hug, and I quickly rushed to her, not a word between us.

When Mom realized that I, technically, hadn't met Kurenai before, she said "Josei, meet Kurenai-Chan, my sister-in-law, and your Aunt."I froze, as Kurenai smiled.

Well this was a sudden development I didn't expect in the slightest.

Kurenai only smiled, and gave me a cute little wave. I shyly waved back, both to the amusement of the older girls.

"Looks like Josei-Chan is a little shy, huh Zhara?" Aunt Kurenai laughed out, following a laugh from my mom.

See, I was shy in my past life, but I refuse to be shy here! So, I struggled out, and stood up straight, and with a pouty lip, and nearly yelled in a very, very bratty tone "I'm not shy!" and ran into the house.

Who were they to say I was shy! I was two years old! Sure, I was mentally 17, and sure I was having a tantrum right now like a little child, but so what! They shouldn't be accusing me of such things…

So, while in my room, I continued to practice my Leaf sticking practice for the rest of this uneventful day. Well, uneventful until Dinner rolled around.

When I walked into the dining room, I bowed to Mom and Kurenai, by growing hair falling beside my head, and said aloud to the pair "I'm sorry Kaa-San and Oba-San. I didn't mean to through a tantrum like that…"

Both mother and aunt were stunned, but said nothing. Aunt Kurenai only said "It's fine, sweety." Though mom didn't reply, since I already knew she disapproved of the way I spoke earlier.

Not good.

…

…

…

A/N: I'll be completely honest, I didn't expect Kurenai and Josei to be related. It kinda just happened.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

Dinner with Aunt Kurenai went smoothly, no mishaps and none of my childish outbursts. Mom didn't seem too angry with me at the moment, thank god, but I couldn't tell if she was waiting till after Kurenai left to scold me.

After dinner, Mother asked me to gather and clean the dishes while she talked with Aunt Kurenai. I, not wanting to anger the beast any further, did so and was off in the kitchen leaving me with only my thoughts. And the dishes.

In any case, I'm fairly sure nothing's changed yet, with me being related to Kurenai. If anything, it only confirms that I meet Shikamaru sometime in the distant future.

Half way done the dishes, I heard Kurenai calling out her goodbyes, and my mother calling back. Now to see how much trouble I'm in.

None of her asking me to go over to her, which is a start. It took me much longer to finish these god awful dishes then I would have liked due to these small hands and poor hand-eye co-ordination, but whatever. The point is, is that I finished them before bed time!

"Josei! Time for bed!"

I turned to the entrance of the kitchen, where Mom leaned against the wall, pretty much reading my thoughts.

I sighed, and whined out "Can I have ten more minutes! Pleeeeeeease!" At this point, I was literally on my knees, hugging my Moms leg. Geeze, if my friends from my past life were to see me now, hehe…

My old friends, family… Whenever I looked back, and thought about them, it feels a lot worse than I ever thought it would. I always thought that I wouldn't miss them too much, seeing as I'd be in the world of Naruto, but now that I think about it, it's not like that at all.

My eyes began to well up, and apparently my mom saw this. She smiled softly, before picking up my nearly crying form, and said "Come, I'll tuck you in." And so, she carried me up to my room, and tucked me in.

She pulled out a story book, and began to read it to me, something that I never go back in my old life. This story seemed familiar… It was only when the name 'Naruto' came up that I was even further confused. When Mom finished reading for now, I asked her what the name of the book was.

"The name?" she asked surprised, before looking at the cover "… 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' by … Oh! It was written by Jiraiya-sama! Then why did I find it in the bargin bin..." Mom continued to speak, but I tuned it out. I didn't expect mom to be able to find this book at all, but that's beside's the point.

After her ignored rambling, Mom left and flicked off the light, leaving me to sleep on my own, thank god. Today was exhausting, and I needed my sleep.

…

…

The next day, Mom had me train for awhile. Push-ups, sit ups, chin ups… Seriously, there were more 'ups' then a bad Fanfiction. I chuckled at that, which confused mom. Afterwards, me and Mom went for a jog, when we saw a cackling child running away from a shop keeper who was covered in paint. "Let's go that way" mom said, pointing over to a different path. I didn't care, and I didn't catch the kids face.

When we got home, I was exhausted. I was sweating, and demanded a bath. So mom prepared me a bath. I could have done it myself if I was less tired, and she knew that. After the shower, I was feeling refreshed. It was about mid day at this point, when I asked if I could go out and play. I needed to make some friends after all.

With some reluctance, Mom agree'd and let me go. Perfect! And so I left with a large grin on my face. Time to make some friends! I don't even care if it's anyone from the Konoha Eleven, I just want to meet someone.

As I walked, I noticed a group of kids gathering around to play a game. Thinking that it would be fun, I made my way over, the leader of the group explaining the rules to everyone. And that's when I realized my shyness stayed with me, and I had a hard time going over.

That is when one kid noticed me, and declared "Hey! There's a new kid here!" The group, in one eerily timed motion all looked over to me. The leader seemed to be a bit older than the rest of the kids here. "Hey kid, what's your name?" I paused before gulping, and said "J-Josei" A stutter too? Damn, I need to grow out of that.

In any case, the older kid nodded, and explained the rules of the game Ninja. It was basically extreme Hide-and-seek, plus Tag, AND they had little cardboard shuriken they threw. Some kids even shared some with me, which was nice of them. In any case, we divided into two teams, and began to play, when all of a sudden I hear "No way! You can't play with us! Whenever you play, your team loses!"

I looked over, and saw a group of kid's gang up on a fat kid with swirls on his cheeks. Well then, that wasn't very nice. Another kid, with short black hair in a pony tail that seemed to spike almost unnaturally, spoke up "Well, if he's that bad then the teams would still be balanced, wouldn't they?"

"He's still no fun to play with!" Another kid in the group spoke up. Before anymore could be said, the swirled-cheek kid left. The spiky haired kid followed suit soon enough too, the other kids saying "Shikamaru! Don't leave! If you do, we'll have one to little people!" Wait, that was Shikamaru? Either my memories fading or I'm just dumb. That must mean that the other kid was Chouji.

Soon enough, memories of my past life and similar exclusions and mockeries flashed back to me. I remember being made fun of for my weight, and being told that that the kids didn't want to play with me, and how crushing it had been. So, I found myself leaving the group as well, chasing after Chouji. But it seemed he was gone.

However, Shikamaru was still in eye-sight, and if memory served me well, didn't he and Chouji meet up soon? Well then I guess following him would help then. So I chased after Shikamaru, thinking up a hopefully believable story on the run over.

I stopped beside Shikamaru, falling into step beside him. "Your name's Shikamaru, right? Why did you leave the group?" Shikamaru looked over to me, and shrugged. "I can ask you the same question. Why did you leave?" he asked in a drawl sort of way. I didn't expect that, though I should have.

I quickly scrapped together an excuse, and replied "Well, they had un-even teams, and that wouldn't be fun, so I left. Besides, they were mean to that other kid." While true, I left out the reason that I knew Shikamaru would find him later, and that I was using him as a sort of compass, but that's beside the point.

Shikamaru didn't suspect anything (at least I don't think he is. I couldn't tell with that lazy expression on his face). "So why are you here talking to me? Don't you have other friends?" He asked in a drawl sort of way.

I shook my head saying "No, I don't. Kaa-san wouldn't let me go out until today, and even then it wasn't until after training." Shikamaru, looking ahead, replied with a simple "Sounds troublesome."

Eventually, after about a half hour of walking in total silence, Shikamaru looked up. "It seems like a good day for Cloud watching. Wanna join me? I know a good spot that I usually go to." Now! It was now that he went and found Chouji! I tried not to look too excited though, and simply nodded. Luckily, it was a short walk to the spot, and when we arrived Chouji and his father, Chouza, sat talking.

"Hey you." Shikamaru said to Chouji, in a way to get his attention. I myself stayed in the background for the time being, while the Cho's looked over to us. "You're the guy from earlier, and the new girl… What happened with the Ninja game?" Shikamaru began to approach the pair, with me in tow, before he responded "It was too troublesome, so we left." I nodded along, and added "They were being mean, and I really don't like mean people."

"And by the way, that's my special reserved seat." Shikamaru declared. The scene continued to unravel before my eyes, with Shikamaru explaining that he likes to come here to view the clouds. Chouji had asked if that's what we were here for, me giving a polite yet shy nod. "Mind if we sit there?" He asked, and Chouji gave a polite nod, and moved over enough so that we could sit down too, though it was a bit cramped.

Shikamaru leaned back, before lying down, and let out a chuckle "This is good after all. I can see the sky clearly." Chouji nodded, responding with a simple "Yeah…" After a moment, he suggested the two of us lay back, be lazy, and watch the clouds as well, which I readily did without a word. Chouji nodded with a smile, and let out a happy "Yeah!" before lying down too.

Soon after, Chouji exclaimed that he had snacks with him, and offered to share it with us. Shikamaru agree'd, and I followed suit. We both happily took a potato chip, and munched on them together as we watched the clouds. In the background, I could hear Chouza chuckling to himself.

"Looking at the sky and eating potato chips. It's great." Shikamaru said in a smooth, mellowed tone. After a moment, Shikamaru looked to Chouji and said "I'm Shikamaru from the Nara clan. What's your name?" with the question asked, Chouji's smile spread across his face, as he replied "Chouji, from the Akimichi Clan, Akimichi Chouji!" I looked around Shikamaru, and gave a wave, saying "I'm Josei, though I'm not from any clan."

"Chouji, eh? And Josei. I think the three of us could work well together." Then, in some sort of synchronized way, me and Chouji replied with a nod, and a "Yeah." From then on, the three of us would sit and watch clouds together for another few hours. At some point, Chouza left, and the group spread out a bit, Shikamaru still in the middle.  
…

…

At some point, Chouji declared that he had to go home for dinner, and offered for us to join him. Shikamaru shrugged, and replied "I have to go home for dinner. How troublesome." I nodded, giving a similar reason, though without the troublesome part. "How about tomorrow? I could ask Kaa-san that way, and make sure I don't need to go home?" I offered, seeing as it would be a good way to spend more time with the pair. It seemed that these two could be my friends, if that was any consolation.

Shikamaru nodded, saying "Yeah, that seems like a good idea. It's a bit troublesome to ask my Kaa-san, but I don't think she'll mind." Chouji grinned like a mad man, and nodded, saying "I'll ask Kaa-San and Tou-San, I don't think they'd mind!" And with that, we would go our separate ways for the night, promising to meet back here the next day.

Upon walking in, Mom was in the midst of cooking dinner for us. She looked to the doorway and smiled, saying "So, how was your day? Did you make any friends?" I made my way into the kitchen/Dining room, and began to set the table(albeit with a bit of trouble, do to my short size. "Yeah! I made two friends! Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji! They were really nice, though some other kids wouldn't let Chouji –san play, so he left. Me and Shikamaru didn't like that, so we left, and found Shikamaru-san with his Tou-san, and we watched clouds together!"

Mom seemed to be surprised that I made friends with Clan kids, though she didn't seem to mad, though she did have a frown on her face. "Well, that's good to know that you made some friends, despite them being clan children."

It was this comment that got me a bit suspicious of mom. Sure, she wanted me to train hard so that the Clan kids wouldn't be ahead of me when I went into the academy, but that comment made it seem like she hated the Clans. Well, she's innocent until proven guilty in my eyes.

So, I asked as she placed some food in front of me, I asked "Kaa-san, Chouji-san offered that Shikamaru and I go and eat dinner at his home tomorrow. Can I? Please?" Kaa-san let out a sigh, and made a look of contemplation. I clasped my hands together, and begged "Please, please, please pleeeeeeeeease Kaa-san! I promise I'll work twice as hard during training!"

I don't know if that was what pushed her over the edge so she could let me go, but in the end she smiled and let me. I nearly knocked my food off the table when my arms shot up, and I yelled out my joy. The rest of the night went as normal, I trained some more with Kaa-san, before going to bed with her reading me another chapter of 'The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.'

…

…

The next morning, I met mom out back for training. She was a bit late, so I started doing my push-ups without her. It seemed I would be doing twice my normal amount, which would be twenty. 'This sucks. I can barely do ten, let alone twenty!' I complained to myself in the silent recess of my mind. At about five, Mom came out carrying some odd… blue Wrist bands? And red shin pads, too? I stopped what I was doing, before Mom smiled at me, simply saying "These are some of my old training weights! I don't use them anymore, but they're simple enough. Basically, you pulse some chakra into it, and you can adjust whatever weight you want to it! This pair was fairly cheap though, so it only works for your legs and arms. I adjusted them for you, so they're only half a pound each, so put them on!" I nodded, and swiftly put them on.

I soon noticed just how heavy they felt on my two year old arms. I knew by the end of the day, that I would be exhausted. So, I went back to doing my pushups to my normal number, though mom made me re-start the push-ups I was doing, along with doing my other exercises.

By the end of it, I was exhausted! Like, I felt that going for a nap would be best, but I knew I had to go meet Shikamaru and Chouji, so we could do some cloud watching, or play. So, I took a quick shower, and ran out the door, saying good bye to my mom, and reminding her that I would be at Chouji's for dinner.

…

…

It didn't take very long till I found Chouji, who was also making his way to the Cloud Watching spot we were at the day before. I smiled, and gave him a wave, calling out his name. "Oh, Hey Josei-chan. Did your mom say yes to you coming over tonight for dinner?" To which I nodded. Chouji smiled again, before we began to continue our walk over to the cloud watching spot.

Not too long after, Chouji asked "Hey, what's with those wrist bands?" I smiled, and replied "They're training weights! Kaa-san made me wear them, since I won't be at home training all day with her anymore." Chouji made an 'O' sort of noise of acknowledgement. When we arrived, it seemed that Shikamaru was still on his way.

So, I decided to talk to Chouji for a bit. As we chatted, I learned a few neat things about him. For starters, he hadn't started his physical training yet, though he did start his Chakra Control lessons. He also said that Dinner would be a huge feast, bigger than normal, since two guests were coming over. I also let him know a few things about me, like how I had started training physically a few days ago, alongside my Chakra control, though I didn't practice that yesterday or today. We continued to talk for a bit, until the wind began to blow and some leaves were carried with it. I grinned, and asked "Hey Chouji-san, wanna practice some Chakra Control while we wait for Shikamaru?" Chouji smiled and nodded, before we each reached out, and made an attempt to grab a leaf mid-air.

It's then that we realized that grabbing the leaf would be harder than it looked. So, we made a game of it: Whoever could grab a leaf first without it breaking wins.

Chouji ended up winning, as I had my weights on, though I ended up grabbing my own leaf without destroying it. Afterwards, the pair of us worked on sticking a leaf to our foreheads and holding it there.

…

…

By the time Shikamaru arrived, the two of us were surrounded by leaves, and the record between the two of us was a minute, which was held by Choji, though I wasn't too far behind at 50 seconds. Shikamaru looked between the two of us, and grumbled out a simple 'troublesome' before saying that he was able to go to Choji's, and to even give say hello to his father for his own.

That's when I remembered that Chouji and Shikamaru's dads were teammates, alongside Ino. Sooner than not, the pair of us leaned back, and began to watch clouds.

The entire time though, I was thinking of my previous life, my old friends, family, everything. I thought about what lead up to that life's inevitable death, and the beginning of my new life. It sucked that I had to be killed by a moose. I knew they were dangerous, finding one in the middle of freaking town was just messed up!

Apparently Shikamaru saw the frustrated look on my face, as he asked if I was ok. I simply nodded, saying I was fine and that it was the stupid weights fault. Like earlier, Shikamaru looked like he suspected something else was up, but dropped it in favour of going back to cloud watching.

…

…

Hours past with us just cloud watching, before the sun began to go lower and lower, and Chouji said it was time to go back to his home for dinner. With a nod from both Shikamaru and myself, we stood up and made out way over to the Akimichi compound.

On the way there, I noticed something odd. A lot of the adults were glaring at something, though for the most part we couldn't see what it was. That is, until we passed the child. The kid was short, shorter than me, and had short spiky blonde hair, and had a black t-shirt with what looked to be a very nice little flame on it.

Of course I knew who this kid was, how could I not. It was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the 9-Tailed demon fox Kurama. However, I'm not supposed to know that, so I dare not give him a second look. Not yet anyways.

When Naruto was out of site, I look over too my new friends, and ask "Do you guys know who that kid is, or why the adults are looking at him like that?" I half hope that one of them could answer and unsurprisingly, neither of them could answer. I sighed as we walked into the Akimichi compound.

Now, before I go any further, I have to say that the Akimichi are the single friendliest people I have ever met! Seriously, every single one of them gave a passing wave and a hello to us, though that may be because of Chouji being the Clan Heir, but never the less it's surprising.

When we arrived at Chouji's home, we were greeted by his mother who was all smiles. "Hello! I'm Chouji's mother, welcome! Oh, it's so nice to see little Chouji with some friends." Chouji chuckled, while Shikamaru smirked. I myself, stood politely, until asked to introduce ourselves.

In any case, she told us that dinner would be ready soon, and that they were expecting a few more guests. The three of us were confused, with Chouji going as far as to ask who it was, though she wouldn't say. In the mean time, we made our way into his living area, where Chouza was playing a game of Shoji with… someone I could barely recognize. However, Shikamaru seemed to know him, the look on his face that of pure shock.

"T-Tou-san, what are you doing here!?" Shikamaru stuttered out, obviously not expecting this. I was surprised myself, though I made an effort not to look it, though I suspect Jonin like Shikaku and Chouza could have caught it easily enough.

Shikaku hadn't looked away from the game, when he said aloud "Ah, I'm just here visiting a few old friends of mine. Don't tell your mother." I almost let out a chuckle, though kept it in.

While Chouji said he had to go do something, probably help with dinner or table setting, me and Shikamaru made our way over to the game. We both kneeled down, with me closer to Chouza while Shikamaru was closer to his father. As we watched, a question came to mind: _'How do you even play Shoji?'_

I guess I'll ask Shikamaru later, when I'm certain he knows how to play. Heck, maybe I could learn to beat him, though I doubt it. In fact, it was way too optimistic. Either way, we heard the front door open, and a blonde man with a young girl walked in. The young girl I recognized as Yamanaka Ino, which means the man with her is Inoichi.

"Ah, Chouza! Thank you for having me over. I brought Ino along with me, since I thought it would be a good idea for her to meet Chouji. Ah! Shikaku, is that your children there?" Shikaku looked over to Shikamaru and I, before looking back over to Inoichi, and replied with simply "Only one. I don't know who the other one is."

It was then that I realized that I should probably say my name to the new people in the room. "I-I'm Josei! I'm not from a clan." Shikaku nodded, while Inoichi smiled and nodded, before saying "I'll go help Chouma with dinner. Ino! Why don't you go and talk to the other kids? Ones even a girl!"

It took me a second to remember who the girl was, but when I did I nearly smashed my head on a table. Regardless, Ino nearly skipped her way over to us, before stopping between me and Shikamaru. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! I already know your name-" she pointed to me "-but I don't know your name!" she finished my pointing her finger at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a grumble, saying something about this being troublesome, before saying his name in a drawl sort of manner. Right before Ino was going to say something about his lack of emphasis, Chouji came into the living area, and said aloud "Dinners ready!" before running back into the dining area. Ino and I were next to follow, with Chouza following close behind me and Ino, with the Nara's taking up the rear.

Now, imagine an all-you-can-eat buffet. Now imagine two at once. That's what the table looked like, and I swear to god it all looked incredible. Shikamaru looked stunned, as I probably did to. Ino's jaw was dropped, as she mentioned something about there being more food on the table then all that she's eaten in her short life-span combined.

Inoichi only let out a hardy laugh, saying "Oh, Chouma! You've really out done yourself this time! I don't think I've seen this much food since the last time I came over!" Chouma, or Chouji's mom as I would continue to refer to her as, responded with a simple "Oh Inoichi, this is nothing!" before looking to Ino, Shikamaru, and I, and saying "Please, eat as much as you can! There's plenty to go around!"

And with that, me Shikamaru, and Ino took a seat near Chouji. As we began to eat, we spoke amongst each other. "So! You three were friends before I met you guys, right?" The three of us looked between each other, with Shikamaru shrugging, saying "We kinda met yesterday." Ino grinned, and looked like she was actually going to fist pump, as she said "Perfect! That means I can join be your friends too, right?"

I shrugged myself, saying "Well, we would have been your friend anyways, right guys?" Chouji politely nodded, and gave his own 'Yeah' of approval, while Shikamaru shrugged, saying "As long as you're not too troublesome."

Ino glared at Shikamaru, gritting her teeth, asking in an almost demanding voice "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Well then, Ino sure can be scary when she wants to be. Shikamaru sighed, with one hand against his head, grumbling out "…troublesome girls…"

Perfect! My chance to use this feminine body for my own fun! "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!" Shikamaru looked to me, a look of utter betrayal on his face, as I gave Ino a cheerful high-five, with the other adults laughing at our little shenanigans.

And this is how I made my first friendships here in this new body.

…

…

…

A/N: *is laughing hysterically* I WROTE MOST OF THIS IN A DAY HAHAHAHAHA

But seriously, don't expect this again. I'm fairly sure this is a onetime thing. Now! I'll give you a warning about a few things. Namely, I didn't know until half way through that I was spelling Shikamaru's name wrong, and am not sure if I fixed it completely. Next, PLEASE correct me if I messed up anyone's personality! I do plan to have them develop more from when they're like, two, but still.

So re-cap! Training continues, Josei get's her weights which she doesn't seem to like, and most importantly, she made some friends! At one point, when Shikamaru and Josei went to the cloud watching spot, and met Chouji. Most of those lines came straight out of the Anime, adding in a few plurals here and there. Also, I'll be getting into the academy in the next chapter. Yup, skipping the next bit as nothing really important happens. Anyways! I have to go to bed. Also! Please point out any spelling and/or grammar mess ups, as I don't have a beta reader!

*Insert future outro slogan here*


	5. Chapter 4: Examination Celebration

It had been a long time since I had met Team 10. It was on my way home from being stuffed silly that I realized that I would probably be involved in the 'plot' somehow. Well, I say plot. It's more of the future at this point, though I can't let anyone know that. I know when Asuma dies, and as much as it sucks, I can't change it. I need things to develop as normal, even if my new found friends would be crushed.

Regardless, throughout the years, I found myself hanging around with, surprisingly, Ino more often the Chouji and Shikamaru. Around the time it started she said something like 'Us girls have to stick together!' which I never really understood. I keep mistaking myself for a guy though, which is incredibly awkward for Mom and my friends, though it's so far been exclusively bathrooms. I've been able to work around that so far.

I ended up being closer to Shikamaru and Chouji despite being around Ino more often. While I wouldn't call them my Best Friends, that was reserved between the two I was happy to notice, they were definitely good friends of mine.

I continued training with mom, and I was startled at how fast I was growing and becoming stronger. Mom mentioned it was something like 'Our own Kekkei Genkai' but I don't think so. I think it was just a level of effort other kids my age didn't need to put in. By the time I learned to read, Mom finished reading 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' to me, which I had gone on to read myself. I liked it, even if other people thought the book was bad.

There was an incident one time, when I thought of other routes besides being a Kunoichi. If I wasn't a Ninja, then there wasn't a way for me to mess anything up, so I brought it up with my Mom. It was also the last time I did, as she began to yell and scream, saying something like letting the clan kids beat me. It was horrifying, hell she even broke part of a wall! I ended up staying with Kurenai for a night or two, before going back to training. I never told Kurenai why I was staying the night.

With my training in mind, and at the young age of 5 years old, I made my way into the academy, holding my Mom's hand. I could have done it myself, but Mom insisted that I did it her way. Whatever, it wasn't worth the argument.

When we made it to the entrance, I noticed a distinct lack of Clan kids. When I asked mom about it, she smiled and only said that I'll see when I get in. When I walked in, I found my seat in the back of the room. I remember reading somewhere that this was the better thing to do.

After everyone piled in, the woman at the front of the class room cleared her throat, gaining all the kids' attentions (though there were still some murmurs). "Hello students. Now, Today isn't actually going to be the first day of class. You'll be tested to see if you're actually able to become a Shinobi in the first place. All Clanless students have to go through this."

I sighed. It's not like I didn't know this, but it still wasn't fair. Wasn't the first year to weed-out potential failures anyways? Well, that's what Mom said anyways. I glanced around the room at the other kids, before I noticed a bright-pink haired student looking nervous. Was that… Sakura? Why would she be nervous, wasn't she the theoretical genius?

That's when it occurred to me that she probably doesn't have much knowledge on anything yet just like everyone else.

When the pile of pages were placed in front of me, I was shocked to see only 3 pages. While Mom didn't really teach me on much of the theoretical, though she did teach me some. And that some ended up being everything on this test, making it easy for me to go through. Mom knew what the questions were going to be and prepared me for them, that much was obvious. But wouldn't it be better if I did it on my own, and authentically? While I was grateful, it didn't seem… right. She really wanted me to become a Kunoichi.

Up next, we were taken outside for the second half of our training. The goal was to try and land a hit on the examiner, who happened to be someone I recognized.

Mizuki.

I didn't know if he was working for Orochimaru yet or not, but that didn't stop me from wanting to bash his skull in. He was close to destroying Naruto emotionally, closer than most things. While he did play his role in getting Naruto to learn a Techniqu that he would need for the rest of his life, it didn't stop me from enjoying this.

I was moved onto Kata's in my training at three, and by four I was sparring with mom. I happily volunteered to go against Mizuki first. Now, by this point not many people outside of the clan would have started training, I could tell that at just a glance of the younger kids at their rather scrawny, comparatively under developed, arms.

I didn't take up my usual stance, as I would have against Mom, but instead stood like any other student would untrained. Mizuki smiled, and it looked off on him, though only because I knew he was. Otherwise, it looked authentic. "Whenever you're ready, Josei-Chan!" Mizuki stated with a voice so sweet one could get a tooth ache.

I remember something I read from my past life; 'When you truly start to hate someone, everything they do annoys you.' And that's exactly how I felt towards Mizuki. In any case, I made an obvious charge. Mizuki only laughed, before sidestepping my punch, though I had a plan.

Over the years, my weights increased till I have about 5lbs total. So, when I turned to make a kick to his side, I sent a quick pulse of Chakra to my weights(Something I learned how to do after I grasped basic Chakra control) and the kick that I sent out was so fast it actually scared me. I almost fell over.

Despite that, I hit Mizuki with a thud, and trust me he felt it. While it didn't exactly hurt him, it more or less shocked him at how fast I moved, a seemingly untrained clanless child. I smiled a sickeningly cute smile, before saying "I have some weights on my legs. That's what the shin pads are." I lifted up around my baggy pants that I had taken to wearing, to reveal said shin pads.

As I made my way over to the other kids, all I saw was shocked looks from the other students. Glad to see that I made a good first impression.

Now, don't get me wrong, if he knew I would be that fast I probably wouldn't have done as good. I just had the element of surprise is all. I noticed a teacher writing something down, probably my grade, as I pulsed my Chakra into my weights and returned their weight to 5 lbs each.

...

…

The next day me and mom went back to the school to see how I did. The board had our grade too, and when I saw my grade, I was shocked. I almost aced the written and physical! I never would have been able to do that before! I jumped for joy, my mom smirking as well. I noticed a few kids who were upset that they didn't make it, and Sakura herself seemed relieved. She must have made it, thank god. I didn't see Naruto here today or yesterday. Maybe he was in a different room yesterday? I didn't know for sure, but I did know that he would have passed somehow.

In the mean time, Mom said as a reward for doing so well I didn't need to train with her today. I gave her a hug and a thanks, before running as fast as my little legs could carry me to find Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

The Yamanaka Flower shop was luckily on the way to the Akimichi compound, so I decided to stop by to see if Ino was around. Sadly, she wasn't, but Inoichi was. Due to my years of knowing Ino, I would evidently feel more comfortable than normal around Inoichi than if I just met him.

I made my way into the flower shop, and Inoichi looked up from the book he seemed to be reading. I didn't get the best look at it, but I noticed a girl… no… it wasn't- "Josei-chan!" Inoichi said, snapping me out of my thought "Ino's upstairs practicing a clan technique right now, so it wouldn't be a good idea going up there."

I sighed, and said "Dang, I just got my results from my entrance exam too." Inoichi raised an eyebrow, and asked "Oh? How did you do?" my smile spread across my face once again "I almost aced everything! I got in!" Inoichi smiled, an impressed look on his face, as he nodded his head "Congratulations! When Ino comes out of her room, then I'll send her along to fi-"

"Tou-san! I'm gonna go see if Josei-chan wants to hang out before our first day of academy tomorrow!" Ino yelled as she ran down the stairs to the upstairs apartment. I learned that the Yamanaka compound is behind the shop, but the Clan Head and their family live just above the store.

When Ino arrived, she was, well, shocked to see that I had come to by the store, since that doesn't always happen. "Josei-Chan! I didn't expect to see you here!" I giddly ran towards her, and nearly tackled the poor girl, as I squealed, another thing I don't do very often "I passed the entrance exam! I can go to the school with you, Shikamaru, and Chouji!"

Ino raised an eyebrow as she laughed, and asked "What entrance exam?" I paused, now remembering that she didn't need to do it, seeing as she was a clan child. "Oh yeah, Kids who aren't in clans need to take an entrance test, to see if they're able to take the kind of training in the exam, or something like that. I was lucky enough to get in!"

When it sunk in, Ino squealed as well, before releasing me, grabbing my wrist, and declared that we were going to go find Shikamaru and Chouji so we could celebrate. I laughed, as we ran, running as fast as we could to the closest of the two compounds.

The compound closest to the Yamanaka flower shop/compound, would be the Akimichi compound. As we entered, we received a friendly wave from some of the civilian Akimichi's, who tended to work their own personal food stands and the such.

When we arrived to Chouji's however, his mother was the one to answer the door. "I'm sorry girls, but Chouji's not home right now. He's out with Shikamaru-san right now." The both of us sighed aloud, before I replied with a simple thank you. Right as we were about to depart, Chouji's mother asked us to tell Chouji that dinner would be ready soon.

…

…

It didn't take long until we found Chouji and Shikamaru in the place we first went Cloud Watching. This however, would be Ino's first time being here, as she didn't really care for being lazy like this. As we got to the top of the steps, the pair flickered their eye's over to us, Chouji giving a polite smile and a wave, while Shikamaru simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Alright boys! It's time to celebrate!" Ino declared in a louder voice than what was completely necessary. Shikamaru sighed, raising his hand to the bridge of his nose, and grumbling something under his breath. From what I could make out, it was quite 'Troublesome'.

"What are we celebrating? Will we have food!"

As I was about to answer, Ino decided to reply for me "Josei-chan passed her Academy Entrance exam!" Chouji raised his eyebrow at this, as Shikamaru gave a simple thumbs up. "Entrance exam? I didn't know there was one!"

I simply smiled, and explained "It's only for non-clan kids. They can't have every clanless kid under the sun trying to become a shinobi, when there are limited recourses. The village just can't afford to teach every single kid wanting to be a shinobi, when in the end they might just get killed as a Genin. This is just my guess though."

Shikamaru gave a lazy nod, before expanding on what I had stated "Yeah. Due to this, they prioritize Clan kids, one's with Kekkei Genkai, or Hidden Techniques like our clans." Chouji gave a nod of affirmation, before I passed on the message that Chouji's dinner would be ready soon. It seemed that Ino had forgotten, leaving me to be the one to be the one to say it. Not that I minded or anything.

And so, the three of us made out way back to Chouji's home. Once we made it, Chouji's mother invited the four of us to stay for dinner. Chouji's mothers cooking is easily the best cooking I have ever had, between this life and the last one. It even got Shikamaru motivated to move quicker. Well, when it was close enough that is.

After dinner, Ino declared that she had to be home soon, so her father wouldn't send out a search party. Shikamaru went with her, saying something about girls needing to be defended if something happened. I brushed it off to Shikamaru just being defensive of his friend. Besides, I could probably take him on. As I was going to say that I needed to be going soon as well, Chouza offered me to do a bit of training with Chouji. Either he knew of my Taijutsu prowess, or it was just a simple gesture of random kindness. I suspected a bit of both.

"I would be honored, Chouji-sans Tou-san." I replied with a bow, which drew a hardy laugh from him "Please, Josei-chan, it's no problem! Besides, Chouji's at the point where he needs a sparring partner, and I've even hear rumors that you actually defeated the proctor for your Academy entrance exam!"

What.

He let out another laugh "Yes! It seems that you were able to take him by surprise. Mizuki I think his name was. From what the rumors say, you took him out with a single punch." The look on Chouji's face almost caused me to laugh right there. His jaw was slack in shock, and his eyes wide. I smiled and shook my head "Oh no, I didn't beat him. I just got a solid hit in, though I did take him by surprise. It was funny!"

I let out a giggle at that, not being able to hold it back. It was nice to be able to act like a small child again. Regardless, Chouza led the pair of us to his back yard, with me having a slight skip in my step. I liked being acknowledged by someone, even if I barely knew them. No, especially if I barely knew them.

When we arrived, we faced each other, my previous face of child-like joy was replaced with determination, which caused Chouji to flinch a bit. I felt bad, obviously, but I didn't want to lose. And that is when I realized my competitive side came back.

Chouji smiled, and held two fingers up in front of his face, and I copied, vaguely recognizing the Seal of Confrontation. We took up our stances, Choji in a low stance that reminded me of a sumo wrestler, fittingly, while I held a much higher one, the was meant for speed over power.

And with Chouza's word, we began.

Chouji was surprisingly good at combat. I didn't think he would agree so readily for a spar, but he had. Strange. Regardless, he wasn't as fast as me, though I learned the hard way that he was much, MUCH stronger than me when he grabbed me, and threw me like I was a rag doll.

When I landed, I let out a loud cough. Chouji ran over, apologizing profusely, and asking if I was ok. I only laughed, and said I was fine, and that I needed to work on my strength. "You're really strong Chouji! I'll have to be careful!" And with that, we went back to sparing.

This time, I made sure not to let him grab me, slipping out of his grasp when he tried to grab my slim waist. He got me again when I threw a punch that he was able to avoid. He grabbed my arm, and threw me over his shoulder, resulting in me hitting the ground with a thud. It didn't hurt as much as before, though I assume that this was Chouji's doing.

I let out a sigh, and said "Well, looks like I lose. You're really strong Chouji-san! I'm sure that, with enough training, you'll be one of the best Shinobi in Konoha!"

Chouji smiled and laughed, scratching the back of his neck, saying "Thank you, Josei-chan." And with that, the both of us made Seal of Reconciliation, by conjoining fingers. After I stood up, of course. I gave Chouji and Chouza a wave, thanking them again for dinner and allowing me to spar with them, before running off back home, as it was getting late.

…

…

I was about half way home, when I saw a young child was thrown out of a shop forcefully. A couple cups of Ramen were thrown at him, the man at the entrance way yelling "Get out of here, you dirty rat! If I see you around my shop again, you'll get more than just ramen thrown at you!"

I recognized the boy, as he scrambled to grab the noodle cups and run away. And ran he did.

Right into me.

I let out a shocked squeak as he hit me. I hadn't been expecting that, and I'd been watching him! It seemed he was panicked, as he grabbed the noodles in a rushed manor, apologizing the entire time. I grabbed a cup, and handed it to the boy.

He looked to the cup in my hand, before looking to me, a smile on my face. He smiled back, and took the Ramen cup. "Thanks!" He began "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!" He smiled and I giggled. It seemed his dream was still there, thankfully. Apparently, he thought my giggle was ill-placed, and yelled "What!? You don't think I can make it!" I shook my head, a smile spread across my face, as I replied "I believe you. I'm Josei, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san!"

He simply gave me a thumbs up. "Are you attending to academy?" He asked me, in that kind of cute curiosity only small children could have. I nodded saying "Yeah, my mom wanted me to grow up and become a strong Kunoichi! Are you in the Academy?" He himself nodded, a grin growing wide across his face, as he replied "Yup! JiJi enrolled me yesterday!

'Ahh, that must be it. Sandaime-sama must have forced them to let him in. Well, that and the fact that he's the Jinchuriki. I smiled, before giving him a wave, saying "Well, I'll see you at school than, Uzumaki-san!" before running off back home full tilt.

…

…

…

I'm so slow. Everytime I went to go and work on this, I had to stop for some reason or another, but now, it's back!... hopefully. Schools back in, but that doesn't stop me from doing anything.


	6. Chapter 5: And so it begins

It was the crack of dawn, as the sun trickled over the horizon, as I continued my sparring with my mom. We had been training for a couple of hours now, but we weren't doing anything really intense, as Mom didn't want me being exhausted for the first day of the academy. In a flash, Mom blocked a kick of mine at an almost blinding speed.

'Damn, she's fast.'

Mom held the block, along with my leg, where it was, before saying "That kick was weak. Is something wrong?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. I shook my head, trying to take my leg back with a tug "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Mom sighed, before releasing my leg. She turned and made her way inside. Half way there, she said "It's fine to be nervous you know."

I grinned meekly, as she hit the nail on the head. I was nervous, to the point where I had a hard time sleeping last night and spent some of the time doing pushups, sit ups, and other various exercises that wouldn't make much noise, just to tire myself out.

With a sigh, I ran inside. Butterfly's ran through my stomach in an all too familiar way. Back in my previous life, at around this age, I would have the same feeling. Hell, even in my older years I would feel a similar feeling.

'Not even death can stop this, heh'

…

…

Half an hour later, we stood outside the academy, with a bento box and school supplies in one hand, and my mom's hand grasped tightly in my other. I held my body close to her, as we stood there, watching other kids I didn't recognize go in. I spotted someone who looked somewhat like Shino enter, and even Sasuke.

My mom released my hand abruptly, and pushed me forward, saying "You'll be fine, just pay attention, and do your homework, and nothing will go wrong. I promise." I sighed, before nodding shakily, and began to walk nervously towards the academy. If all went well, I would at least be in the same class as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. There was a higher chance of me not being in that class though.

When I entered, there was what looked to be a Chuunin instructor, one I didn't recognize, sitting down on a foldable chair. Lucky for me, I was the last one entering the school, so it didn't take too long for him to notice me.

"Hello there, I'm here to tell you what class you're in. May I please have your name, miss?" I smiled weakly to him, and gulped, saying "J-Josei" The man looked through a clip bored he had, before smiling, saying "Room 324. It's on the third floor, and your Sensei will tell you everything you'll need to know. Welcome to the academy, Josei-chan." I smiled, and bowed, saying "Thank you!" before running off.

Half way there, I sighed. 'I was able to talk to Naruto fine, but why am I so nervous for the academy? Is it because of what I know? Is it because of what I can remember of the future? I frowned, as it dawned on me that I might be having to fight in the fourth shinobi world war, if I graduate the academy and go on to being a Chuunin. I sighed, remembering the deaths that occur. Inoichi was among those that died by the Juubi then, but maybe not this time? I mean, I'm here, and by that point, I won't really have to keep things in line…

I let out a sigh, as I walked into the class, and mentally shuddered. Over by the teachers desk was the one and only, Umino Iruka. I tried my best to show that I knew him outwardly, but inside I was screaming. Lucky for me, he paid me no heed and I was able to slip in unnoticed. I took a glance around, taking a good look at the class mates around me. 'Hold up…' I thought to myself as I scanned over the class, making my way over to a waving Ino 'Sakura isn't here…'

This isn't good. I had no idea who would replace Sakura on team 7 if she wasn't in this class, but I hoped to god it wasn't me, because I did not want to deal with what they have to deal with. As I sat down next to Ino, a spot next to me open, I smiled to her and simply said "Good morning, Ino, have a good sleep?"

The blonde girl next to me shook her head, saying "Nope. I didn't sleep at all."

"Well that isn't good, aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I guess I'm too nervous."

"Fair enough. Try not to make this a habit, yeah?"

"I promise Josei. Besides, it's only for the first day."

I let out a sigh. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

…

…

Half way through class, we were excused for lunch. Naruto had shown up earlier, and had sat beside me. Just as I thought, Ino didn't like him and openly voiced her opinion. During out lunch break, me and Ino made our way around the small yard, in an attempt to find Shikamaru and Chouji lounging by the sole tree in the yard. It didn't take long before we had them in our sites, and made our way towards them.

It didn't take long before we arrived, Ino's hands on her hips saying "For someone so lazy, you sure move quick Shika." Shikamaru shrugged lazily as he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes and simply shrugging, replying "I wanted the place with shade."

With a simple sigh, Ino glanced at the swing with a happy grin, before looking to me, her grin going from happy to mischievous in an instant. In a flash, we both dove for the swing, but Ino was closer. So, as I lay on the ground, Ino sat in the only swing, humming happily. I sat up, brushing dirt off of the pink shirt and pants my mom bought me. I never understood why she got me all this pink. Maybe she thought little girls all liked pink or something? Actually, that would explain why a lot of my room was the bright color as well...

'Well, speaking of odd coloured clothes…' I thought to myself as I watched Naruto wander the yard, trying to interact with some of the other kids, only to be shunned. I frowned, but when he looked our way, I gave him a wave, beckoning him over to our group.

Ino shot me a look as the child run over to us. "Why are you inviting him over?" she whispered. I looked over my shoulder to her, and replied "He's a nice guy, and he looked lonely."

As Naruto arrived, his patented grin plastered all across his, he said "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Can I eat with you guys?" I smiled, and gave him a nod and a quick "Yes." Shikamaru shrugged, saying something quite similar, as did Chouji.

Ino on the other hand, looked like she very much so wanted to throw the poor boy to the moon. The only things stopping her were her lack of strength, and the fact that we all let him eat with us. Naruto's grin grew even larger, if that was possible, and sat down, facing me and Chouji, with his back to the rest of the school.

As we ate, I noticed Naruto's distinct lack of a lunch. Well, he had one, it just wasn't very large. A single cup of ramen? I mean, he had the things to heat it up, thanks to the power of storage seals, but it was still not that much for a boy I considered to be a big eater.

Chouji took a look at the food Naruto had, and back at the amount he had. Being an Akimichi, he was meant to have a large amount of food. Chouji held out some of his Bento Box after Naruto had finished his ramen, and asked "Would you like some, Naruto-san?"

Naruto simply looked at the food for a moment, a blank expression written across his face, before he simply shook his head. His grin returned, as he replied "No thank you Chouji-san." Chouji simply shrugged, before going back to devouring his food. I glanced at Naruto again, before going back to my food.

…

…

The rest of lunch went by uneventful. After lunch were a couple more regular classes with Iruka, before gym. "Alright class." Iruka-sensei began as we arrived outside "In your first year, we are going to be building up you muscle as much as we can. First however, we have to stretch, so we don't pull anything."

And so we began to follow Iruka-sensei's instructions, stretching as best we could. To most, especially the civilian students and Chouji, the stretches were near impossible. I on the other hand am used to much more difficult stretching. Many of the students gawked at my flexibility. The only ones that didn't were Shika, Chouji, and Ino, who all knew how well I could flex.

Next was laps, and unsurprising to me, I was the only one not out of breath. As we went through the exercises, I gave a look around, many students (especially the male ones) were giving me strange looks. Maybe it was because I was doing this without an effort? Well, for all I knew, I was going to, at best, do about average everywhere else.

...

…

…

A/N: Short chapter is short. Sorry people, I'll do more next time, I promise. I'm just super slow ;-; Plus this felt like a good place to end it off.


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation Scares

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, with me and mom outside training as usual. My short, black hair bobbing up and down as I threw a barrage of punches and kicks, her way, all of which were blocked with ease as per usual. The punches she had thrown back, I had been able to block as well, though not as easily.

It had been 7 years since I had entered the academy. Somewhere along the line, I learned Sakura never made it into the academy the year after I did. She had flat out failed the entrance exams the first time, which had shocked me, though she was able to make it the next year. I ended up learning how annoying those Kunoichi classes were, and I have to say: No one should be put through them. They're long, boring, and unnecessary.

Naruto had become a regular member in our group, having grown on everyone. It took Ino a bit longer, but she does seem as a friend now. I remained top of the class In Taijutsu, with second place being Sasuke. When it came to everything else however, I learned something interesting: My memory is actually horrible. I had a hard time memorizing information, though I still can memorize, only it's stupid hard. Of course, they beat it into me one way or another, but I still find it tricky.

In other news, I finally got to choose something other than that bright colour, but my mom (for some reason) still wanted me to at least look girly. It's how I'm stuck with this battle skirt or whatever she called it. At least it's green. In any case, I wasn't able to stop Ino from liking Sasuke, which I'm not sure is a good thing or not. I mean, Naruto has friends now that he didn't have back when the series began, so maybe I could have tried a bit harder…

Regardless, I was known as the only girl who didn't fanboy over Sasuke. In fact, I barely tolerated the kid. The kid was a prick, even before the massacre. Regardless, I try to ignore him, and when that doesn't work I get back at him during Taijutsu training.

And that's where I'm at now. Today's exam day, and we're going to see who's to become the Shinobi and Kunoichi genins this year. If things go to plan, then Naruto should fail and learn the Kage Bunshin. I can only hope I didn't change anything drastically…

…

…

It was now 8 o'clock, and we were about to start taking the exams. "Alright students" Iruka began "We will now begin the Final Exam. If your name is called, please go into the next room over. You will be tested on the Clone technique."

I glanced over to Naruto, and watched him physically wince at the thought of performing the one technique he had a hard time with. 'I have a bad feeling that the Clone technique is the only jutsu we'll be tested on…' I thought to myself, names were being called one by one. Shino was first, followed by Chouji, and so on so forth.

I was called up before Naruto and Ino. I looked to the two of them. Naruto gave me a foxy grin and Ino gave me a pat on the back, saying "You'll be fine. You got this!" I nodded, and made my way to the next room over, like was instructed. When I entered, however, only Mizuki stood before me. He smiled, and said "Alright Josei-chan, I shall be the one testing you." I nodded, as he continued "First, I want you to use the clone technique."

I gave him a nod, and made the seals. The hand signs were awkward at first, but eventually my hands became nimble enough to be able to make them. I quickly formed them, and two copies of myself appeared. I wasn't the best at them, but I wasn't horrible.

Mizuki nodded, and I dispelled them. I went through a couple more jutsu, until Mizuki was satisfied. "Alright Josei, it's time we tested Taijutsu." I grinned giddily. "Don't think I've forgotten your entrance test though. I'm not going to underestimate you again." I grinned even more as I took up my stance. I may not be able to stop him from manipulating Naruto, but I'll at least knock him around a little… hopefully.

Mizuki took up his own stance, which I recognized as the basic academy stance. With a quick pulse to my chakra, I let the weights de-activate. They had been the same weight for the past couple years now, as mom didn't want me to tear anything, as I was 'Too young.' All I know is that I'll be having my weights increase again soon. Probably when I pass the Genin exam, if I pass.

Any who, I stared him down and he stared back at me. Leaning forward, I kicked off in a dash forward, going as fast as I could towards him. I started with a spinning kick to his face, but he blocked it. I withdrew the kick in an instant, and sent a barrage of kicks, directed everywhere from his nose, to his ribs, to his shoulders.

It didn't work very well, as he eventually grabbed my leg, and made a move to throw me over his shoulder. I had to think quickly, or I'd be lying face down on the ground. So, I did the only thing I could: hook my free leg around his neck, and took him with me. He tried to pull me off of him, but I would have none of it. I leaned forward, pulling him back. He released my other leg to try and use both hands to rip my leg off of his neck. I grinned, as I wrapped my other leg around his neck.

Then, with one final heave, I flung him over my body with my legs, using my arms for balance once they touched down, and slammed him head first into the ground. Lucky for him, though, we were on padded mats, so he didn't get hurt too bad. Too bad.

With a push, I stood back up, and rushed his prone body, putting him into a pin as best I could. I paused as I didn't feel any resistance. 'Is this some sort of trick…?' I thought to myself, before releasing him. I rolled him over, and frowned as I saw that I had knocked him out. His eye's snapped open, and he struck my un-guarded stomach.

I keeled over in pain, coughing as he stood up. He kicked my side, a nasty glare on his face. He grabbed me by the face, and hauled me to my feet, and looked me dead in the eye's, saying "That was _dirty!_ You're lucky I don't throw you out of a window _right now_ and deny you becoming a Kunoichi!" With that, he dropped me, and threw a Hittai-ate at me, saying "There's your stupid headband. You pass."

I glared at him as I made my way out. Before I made it to the doorway however, he glared at me, and growled "Oh, and if you tell _anyone_ what happened here, I'll personally remove your head and _smash it in front of your family. Do I make myself clear."_ The killer intent he was radiating made me freeze in place. I could hardly breath, my muscles locking up and every instinct telling me to run for my life.

Slowly and shakily I nodded, his glare turning into an evil grin, before saying "Dismissed." With that, I opened the door and ran. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back as I gripped my Hitai-ate in my hands, my knuckles turning white.

'Mental note: Don't mess with stronger Shinobi like that' I thought to myself as I ran outside, seeing a bunch of other kids waiting around and talking. I saw Chouji and Shikamaru talking, not paying me any heed. I made my way over to them, calming myself. Chouji flashed me a smile, offering me a chip from his bag. "Thank you" before taking one.

Shikamaru gave me a look, one that made it seem like he wanted to ask me a question, but seemed like he didn't want to at the same time. Probably due to the crowd or something. "So" I began "I assume you guys graduated?" Shikamaru nodded, his Hitai-atte wrapped around his arm. Chouji nodded, and pointed to his that was wrapped around his head, mouth full.

I smiled and held mine up, taking a look at it. I mentally winced as I remembered the fresh memories that happened minutes before, but ignored it. He'd get his own soon enough. After a pause, I asked "Where should I wear it?"  
"Forehead. You can head butt with it on and not get hurt."

I blinked and nodded, saying "Good Idea, thanks Shika." Shikamaru nodded, as we watched Ino walk out of the building, a head band in hand.

…

…

By the end of all the examinations, it turned out that everyone besides Naruto graduated. By the time I realized he wasn't around and looked to the swing, he was gone. Dread filled my stomach as me and mom left for home.

"What's wrong, hun? You look upset?" Mom asked, snapping me out of my daze. "Oh nothing, Just thinking." Mom nodded, before saying "Well, I'm preparing dinner tonight in celebration. Your aunt Kurenai is coming over for dinner too, to celebrate with us." I smiled at hearing that, as I loved Kurenai as much as mom, because of how nice she was.

When we got home, we made preparations for dinner. When I came in to help, mom shooed me out of the kitchen, saying "Oh no. Not today. Today, I'm making it by myself. You go and prepare for meeting your sensei tomorrow." I nodded, and ran to my room, grinning. As I ran into my room, I looked around and saw some gear on my bed.

'Seems like mom bought me some today!' I cheered mentally, as I ran over to check out what was there. I took the weapons pounch, and began to place things into it. Namely the Kunai and Shuriken, followed by some wire. I noted the Senbon, and wondered why mom would get those. They don't teach you how to use them in the academy, and even if they did I fight to cause as much damage as possible. Not hit precise points. I'm not that type of girl, damnit!

Regardless, I noted a lone storage seal. I raised an eyebrow and opened it, noting that it held 3 large objects. 'Wait… no, it couldn't…' I thought as I quickly unsealed one of the objects, gasping at its contents. 'It is! Oh my god!' what lat before me was my favorite weapon, a weapon I wanted to use since I heard of them.

A Fuma Shuriken.

I grasped it by the blunt side of its blade, and looked at the circular part, noticing the mechanism that allows it to unfold. I grabbed it, testing out its weight, before unfolding it. It felt perfect. I folded back up with little difficulty, and held it out like a blade.

The idea that I had was that I should be able to wield this like a make-shift sword. I grinned as I gave it a couple practice swings, before sealing it back up. I could practice it tomorrow with my future team, whoever they may be. I thought back, remembering some things that I might be involved in… only to realize one important fact: I don't remember anything about Shippuden.

'uh-oh' I thought to myself, as I tried to rake my brain for any and all information. I quickly went to try and think of anything from part 1, but found that the only thing I could remember was a bit about the Chuunin exams. 'Great. The one thing I had going for me, gone like it was nothing.' I tried to think up other things from my life, and those memories came to me with ease. It was just any and all events from Naruto that I forgot.

'Strange… Why is it only Naruto…' I shrugged, thinking it was better this way. After all, I wasn't planning to change anything. Heck, maybe it'll come back?

In any case, I re-sealed the Shuriken, and made my way to the living area. Shortly after I arrived in my living room, I heard a knocking at the door. I swiftly made my way to the door, and opening it to see Kuranai and her plus 1.

With a smile, I ran up and gave her a hug, before welcoming her in. "Kaa-san! Oba-san is here!" I called to my mother as Kurenai walked in with her guest. I gave him a look, a look he returned back, before Oba-san went to introduce us "Josei, this is Sarutobi Asuma, Asuma, this is my niece Josei."

Asuma…Asuma… I know I've heard this name before…

Before I could place it, however, Asuma gave me a ruffle on the head, grinning, as he said "Hey there, kid, congratulations on becoming Genin. Maybe I'll be your squad leader." I huffed as my hair was ruffled, saying "If you are, I'm banning those head pats." Asuma grinned, and let out a hardy laugh, before taking out a cigarette and a lighter. I frowned, and snatched the cigarette, saying "Not in the house." Kurenai giggled as I handed it back, glaring at the tobacco stick as he put it back from whence it came.

Mom came out and gave a warm smile to all of us, saying "Kurenai, Asuma, glad you could make it. I just finished setting the table." As all of us made our way to the dining area, we heard a siren. It was loud, and it blared three times. 'Somethings up…' I thought to myself as I remembered what that siren meant. 'All Chuunin and Jounin are to report to the Hokage…' I looked over to Asuma and Kurenai. Kurenai frowned, saying "Josei, I'm so sorry." As the pair left, I watched mom disappear, and come back with her Chuunin clothes on.

"I'll go to." She began "I'm going to be going back to work soon, now that Josei's old enough, so I'm going to check this out too. Josei, go ahead and eat all you want and put the leftovers in the fridge. I'll be back soon." And with a kiss on the head from mom, the three left to see what was going on. I sighed, wondering what could be going on. I sighed as I made my way into the dining area, now suddenly alone, before sitting down to eat what mom had prepared.

…

…

…

A/N: NEW RECORD DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Any who, things happened this chapter! Namely, the fact that I skipped more than I thought I would. I was originally planning to write up all of the Academy parts, but decided against it, knowing how boring that could be.


	8. Chapter 7: With all the bells and Jutsu

It was a beautiful morning. Well, it would have been better had the light not been in my eyes when I got up, and don't even get me started on those damned birds. 'Honestly, they can go to hell…' I sat up and dressed myself, my battle skirt being as annoying to put on as ever, as I made myself down stairs to see my mom drinking some tea. I smiled, and waved to her, saying "Good morning, Kaa-san." She smiled, and gave me a simple nod.

"You have about an hour before you have to be at the academy for the Explanatory Meeting. You'll get your squad assignments then." I paused, before slapping my forehead "Right! I forgot!" before running up stairs. As I ran, mom yelled "Don't forget to brush your hair! You're not an Inuzuka!"

I groaned. I almost forgot how much mom hated clan kids. "Alright, I will!" After I quickly through on my weapons pouch, I looked in the mirror, somehow my hair sticking up and around in a wild main of hellish hair. I groaned as I grabbed my brush, and became re-acquainted with how much I hate my hair. 'It sucks, because I'd have to brush it even if I wore a hat…'

I took a look at myself in the mirror, my chin-length brown hair was nice but I might cut it. The battle skirt I'll be replacing. I don't care how much armour is on this, it's annoying and limits my movement! Regardless, I ran down stairs and into the kitchen to grab myself a quick bowl of cereal.

As I sat down, mom looked at the clock on the wall behind me, saying "Not much longer till you have to go. Try running on the buildings, it'll be faster." I simply nodded. I already taught myself how to climb flat surfaces, so getting to the top of the building shouldn't be hard.

As I finished the cereal, I ran into the kitchen, placed the bowl in the sink, and ran for the door, yelling "By Kaa-san! I'll see you later!" Once outside I jumped as high as I could, reaching the top of the building with ease. When I touched down, I shrugged, slightly surprised that I didn't need to know how to climb the wall to get up here.

As I began running, I noticed Ino coming out of her home. I grinned, as I slowly and quietly began to follow her as she made her way towards the school. I looked ahead and noted that she was going to have to turn at some point. Grinning, I began to formulate a plan. I ran ahead, and jumped down, landing with a soft thud. I paused, and waited. And waited.. and waited until…

"BAH!" I yelled right as she turned the corner, causing the blond kunoichi to scream at the top of her lungs in a shrill tone. It took a moment for her to calm down, and another for her to notice it was me(who was currently on the ground laughing her ass off).

"Josei! What the hell!" I continued to laugh as I stood up, grinning in a similar manner to Naruto, as she continued to glare at me. "Oh lighten up, it was only a joke!" I laughed as she continued to glare. Ino grabbed me by the hair, and began to walk, saying in a more than irritated tone "Come on! We're going to be late if we keep waiting here!"

My response was simple: To scream and wail as loud as I could. "In-OW please! Owowowow stop! It hurts to muuuuuuaaaaaow!" Ino finally released my hair when we arrived at the Academy. I was near tears, yelling "THAT WAS SO MEAN! WHAT THE HELL!" Ino only grinned evilly, saying "Take some advice from Naruto: If you're going to pull a prank, make sure you run while you laugh." I frowned, as I sighed, asking "Alright, whatever… how's my hair?" I paused mentally, thinking about how crazy that would sound in my previous life. But this is my current life, so I won't question it. Ino grinned, saying "Horrible." She threw me a brush, saying "Might want to straighten it up for Shikamaru."

I caught it with one hand, and began walking as I brushed my hair. It took me a moment to realize what she said, and when I realized, I turned to her, and nearly yelled "The HELL are you talking about!" Ino only giggled as she ran ahead, saying "I'm only kidding."

With a sigh, I ran after her, preparing for the team meet up, continuing to brush as I went.

…

…

When I got in, the first thing I saw was Naruto glaring at Sasuke on top of a desk, with a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls glaring at him. I smiled, thanking whatever gods were smiling down on Naruto that he was able to become a Shinobi after all. I made my way down, yelling "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-san. Not worth the fan girls glaring at you."

Naruto sighed, and hopped off the desk, while Sasuke's fan girls screamed at me as much as they had at Naruto. Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at them as he pulled down on the skin just bellow his eyes. I grinned as we made our way to the back, where Chouji and Shikamaru were sitting.

As I sat down, Shikamaru grinned saying "Nice display you put on there. You riled up the fan girls good." I smiled and nodded, saying "That's the plan. Hope Ino didn't mind to much though… on second thought, she did pull and mess up my hair…" I lifted my hand up to my hair and gave it a pat down. "Speaking of which, INO!" I yelled, getting the girls attention "CATCH!" Poor Ino barely caught it. Good thing she did, or else it would have hit her face.

…

…

"Alright class, settle down. I'm going to name off the squads" Iruka said as he entered the room. Naruto shot up from his sleepy position, yelling out "EHHHHH! SQUADS!? I COULD TOTA-" and that's as far as he got before I pulled him down and back into his seat. "Naruto, you can complain all you want after he gives out the squads." Shikamaru groaned out as Naruto let out a huff.

I sighed, as I turned around and began to pay attention to what Iruka-Sensei had to say. As I listened, I became more and more hopeful to be on a team with at least one of my friends. Group one went by with nothing, followed by two, three, four… "Alright, now it's time for Team 7." I shot to attention at this. Something began to tingle in the back of my mind, what felt like a lost memory trying to resurface.

"The members will be…" I leaned forward as I began to listen more intently "… Josei…" I grinned as I sat up a bit more "…Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto gave his patented foxy grin as we high fived "…and Uchiha Sasuke." At this both me and Naruto's heads hit the desk. Shooting up from his seat, Naruto pointed down to Iruka, yelling "OBJECTION! WHY IS A TOP GRADE STUDENT BEING PAIRED UP WITH THIS SLACKER!" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose "Because, Naruto, we're balancing the teams so they are all balanced. You had the lowest scores, while Sasuke had the highest average. Josei is on your team so no one get's distracted by Sasuke. Now, sit down so I can continue." Naruto sighed as he sat down, grumpy as he could ever be.

Over the course of the next couple minutes, I learned that Ino, Shika, and Chouji are all gonna be on one team. I smiled and gave the group a thumbs up. "You'll meet your Jounin-sensei soon. For now, you are dismissed, and are to return in an hour." And with that, everyone scattered. I looked to the group as I stood, saying "I'm going to drag Sasuke over to our group so he can eat with us. Naruto, you can come with me."

"Aaaaaaaaaw! Do I have to!" Naruto whined as he stood up and followed me in the direction Sasuke had skulked off "Yes. Ino, Shika, Chou, we'll meet you guys at the usual spot, ok?" Ino nodded, before I turned around. As we left the room, all I could hear were the yelps of their pain.

…

…

It took us a bit longer to find Sasuke then we had thought. Turns out he was trying out a new hiding spot. I smiled, as I pat him on the shoulder, getting only a grunt as a response. "Sasuke-san" I asked as politely as I could "Wanna eat with me and Naruto, since we're on a team and all?" Sasuke gave us a look that said he would prefer to do anything BUT eat with us, be instead he said "I would prefer to do anything but eat with you two."

Well, that happened. I frowned, and said "Why not! Social activity is healthy! Besides, we'll be on the same team for who knows how long. Isn't it better to get along, or even tolerate each other, over fighting constantly?" Sasuke simply shrugged, going back to the food he was eating. Me and Naruto both glared daggers at him.

Naruto grinned evilly, as he looked to me, and said "Wait here." Before jumping in after him! I moved out of the way of the falling shudder, it locking on the inside preventing my entrance. So I did the only reasonable thing and tried to listen in. It sounded rough, like a ten man free for all.

By the time it opened back up, Naruto was grinning with a tied up Sasuke on his shoulders, his mouth gagged. As he was walking out though, a second Naruto followed, holding the last Uchiha's lunch. I raised both my eyebrows at this. I looked over to Naruto, and just as he was about to jump, I asked "Naruto, how is your clone holding something?"

Naruto grinned, and simply replied "It's the Kage Bunshin! Isn't it cool!" I nodded, saying "You gotta teach me that someday. It seems really useful." Naruto shook his head, saying "Nope! It's mine, and I'm going to be the only one here who knows it!" I gave him a frown, and stuck my tongue out at him.

…

…

As I leaned back in a chair, I watched as Naruto stood on a stool trying to balance an eraser on the door, to try and trick our painfully late Sensei. I was disheartened to learn that Aunt Kurenai wasn't my sensei, but I was glad that Asuma was taking care of Ino's team. Now, we're the last group left. Sasuke shot me a nasty glare, while I smiled back at him.

As much as he dares not admit it, I know he enjoyed our bonding time.

Even if he threw a Shuriken at us.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, his scowl more intense than normal. Naruto cackled like a mad man as he ran from the door, stool in hand. I rolled my eyes, though his pranks did give him good practice for escape and trap setting. Not long later, the door began to slide open. The three of us turned our heads to the door… only to see a masked, seemingly half blind, man walk through the door and have the eraser fall on his head.

Naruto's cackle resounded throughout the room, while I gave a grin in contempt. Heck, even Sasuke seemed to grin a little, but it shifted back into a scowl when I looked over at him. Man that kids annoying…

I turned back over to our new Sensei, as he looked down at the eraser, and drawled "Maaa… My first impression of you… not good. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." In a swirl of leaves, he was gone, leaving the leaves on the ground and probably a very upset janitor. I looked to the pair of Shinobi, and shrugged, saying "Well, shall we?" before begging to walk to the door.

…

…

On the roof of the rectangular building, with both boys to either side of me, our sensei sighed, and asked "Alright, let's get to know each other. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, your dreams, that sort of thing. We'll start with…" he paused, before pointing to Naruto "you."

Naruto paused, as he furled his eyebrows. "Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first!" Our sensei simply shrugged "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention on telling you my likes or dislikes, you're not old enough to know my hobbies, and my dreams…" he gave a brief pause before "Alright, now it's your turn." Naruto gave him a scowl that I don't seem to see on his face very often, until he brightened up to his usual self.

Naruto jumped his feet, yelling to the heavens "Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen of all kinds, Iruka-sensei, pranks, and my friends! I hate the time it takes to wait for instant Ramen to cool, and Uchiha-teme! My hobbies comparing cup Ramens and spending time with friends! My dream is to become better than any Hokage, so the village has to recognize me!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. 'I have no doubt that you'll be able to do that, Naruto.' As he sat down, I smiled and began "My name is Josei. I like my friends, especially Naruto and Ino, and training with my mom. I hate when Mom forces me to cook, and when she always beats me in our sparring. My hobbies include Taijutsu training, cloud watching with Shikamaru and Chouji, occasionally pranking with Naruto, and doing just about anything with Ino. My dream is…" well here's a predicament. What IS my dream. "… as for my dream, I don't really have one."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, drawling out "Maa looks like we'll have to get you one, hm?" Sasuke didn't budge, as his elbows rested on his knees, his fingers interlocked to block out his lower face "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There aren't many things I like, and many things I dislike. I have no Hobbies. I don't have a dream per-say… but more of an ambition. I wish to kill a certain man and to revive my clan."

…

"Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine and rainbows?" I deadpanned, looking him dead in the eyes. Kakashi sighed, before saying "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow for Survival training. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." And with that he was off in the same swirl of leaves as before. I let out a content sigh as I stood and made my way out, saying "Well, that was nice. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Naruto gave me a wave before running off himself, though in a different direction. Where he's going, I don't know. Hopefully home, or maybe to Ichiraku.

…

…

I woke up next morning on my own, a couple hours before dawn. Something you get taught in the Academy is to be able to control when you wake up and when you fall asleep. It's really useful. Anyways, I sat up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn before beginning to dress myself. I looked myself in the mirror that Mom put into my room, and sighed.

There were many times I wondered why I was shoved into this girl body. I stood in front of the mirror and frowned. 'I still want my old body back…' I thought to myself as I turned and continued to dress myself. I gave my hair a quick brush before running out the door. I paused, before running in to grab a quick bite to eat.

I remember what Kakashi said about we'll puke, but I know my body better than most, and I doubt I'll puke from a little training. Maybe if I was way younger. Regardless, I ran the door with my gear, ready to take on whatever test Kakashi had in store for us.

…

…

So things turned out worse than I thought. How? Well, here's how it went. The three of us arrived at the training ground on time, just minding our own business. Kakashi-sensei arrived hours late, saying something about a black cat. He really needs a better excuse. He went on to explain why we were doing this, saying he needed to test us. The test had a 66% chance of failure.

Needless to say, it went horrible. Kakashi had us try to get a pair of bells, but whenever we tried to attack him, he beat us! Even while reading a book! Even Sasuke, who tried to set traps. Even when I reduced my weights to zero, he easily beat me. In the end, I was tied to the pole, with him saying that since I was easily beaten in my specialty, and the fact that I ate this morning, I wasn't allowed to eat.

And that's where we are now, me tied to a pole with Naruto and Sasuke eating. It looked so good too! "Guuuuuuuuys! Let me have soooooome!" I whined as I began to flail. Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out at me. Sasuke only smirked, replying with "Maybe you'll think twice before tying someone up, then eating around them." I growled and began to flail some more.

After another moment, Naruto sighed as he stood up, his Bento Box in his hands as he took a piece between his chopsticks. "Open up! Time to eat!" Naruto declared. Yosh! Food! Sasuke frowned, glaring daggers at Naruto as he asked "Dobe, why are you giving her food?" Naruto smirked "Teme, if she's hungry, she won't be able to help get the bells!"

Eh?

"Explain?" Sasuke demanded

"Well, I've been thinkin. I almost got him with all my clones, right? And we were working on a team. So what if all three of us work together?" Naruto explained, giving a sagely nod to the group.

…

"Naruto, where the hell did THAT come from?" Throughout my time knowing him, I've yet to see him use that kind of level headed thinking. Then again, maybe I'm just having a harder time remembering since I'm hungry. Naruto grinned, and began to give me some food. The moment I took a bite, however, Kakashi appeared, and damn did that guy look angry!

"DIDN'T I SAY NO FEEDING HER!?" He yelled "YOU BROKE AN IMPORTANT RULE!" Naruto shot up in fear, with me squirming against the pole. 'ohgodohgodohgodohgod' I thought to myself as I shook in fear. I couldn't even move. A flash of the Mizuki incident flashed, and I couldn't move. I couldn't resist.

Kakashi made a hand sign, and storm clouds began to roll in. Naruto stepped forward and yelled "OI OI! WE NEED JOSEI-CHAN AT FULL STRENGTH IF WE WANT TO GET THOSE BELLS!" Sasuke stood up and nodded, saying "For once, the Dobe's right. We need this Hakuchi."

Did Sasuke just call me an idiot?

"Yeah! So lay off! The three of us will fight you! 3 on 1!" I yelled back. I'd be damned if I just let this nuisance of a sensei win!

Kakashi smirked, as a grin took over his face. "You pass!" The three of us stopped dead in our tracks. "The entire goal of this test was to see teach you three to work as a group. Alone you three couldn't win, but together you stood a chance. Remember this: Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Kakashi took a Kunai and cut the rope binding me to the log, but I barely noticed. 'What the hell… I KNOW I've heard that before…' then the memories flooded back to me, and I remember all that had happened in the series. I had forgotten, even forgotten I had once known, but I remember now. 'this is weird. What could possibly-' "…Josei-chan? Josei-chan!"

I jumped in surprise as I finally noticed Kakashi snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Josei-chan, are you ok?" Kakashi asked as I finally snapped back to attention "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. What's up?" Kakashhi sighed, as he informed me that we were all going to go get something to eat to celebrate. With us finally starting to do missions, I could only wonder what was going to happen.

…

…

…  
AN: I didn't know titles had a limit to their size until now, which is kinda annoying. I wonder if there's gonna be some super in-depth explanation of her memory loss and gain, or it's gonna be simple. Meh, who knows.


End file.
